


Take Me Down, and Make It Sweet

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester Has a Wing Kink, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s11e03 The Bad Seed, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rowena's Attack Dog Spell, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink, Wing Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Dean is the good boyfriend he SHOULD be and takes care of Cas after the effects of Rowena's Dog Attack spell.





	Take Me Down, and Make It Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my good friends has the flu, is re-watching Season 11 and had some feels. So I thought I'd write some smut and fluff. A03 was being an ass last night and I posted this but it was ALL messed up and posted like three times. SO here it is AGAIN! Hope you all enjoy! *edited* I swear to GOD it cut out scenes! Hope this works feel like an idiot :(

            Dean had tried everything in his power not to look terrified when Cas, sweating, glassy-eyed hit the floor convulsing. The angel warding of the chains kept him in check, but Dean wondered if they weren’t affecting his grace or his ability to fight off the spell. Cas had never looked more exhausted, the bags under his eyes testament to this. And all the while Cas only wanted to offer help.

            He pressed one palm to Cas’ forehead and then one cheek, “Jesus, Cas you’re burning up,” that made his heart leap, would this spell simply burn him up from the inside out? Devour his grace?

            They had to find Rowena.

            Dean wrapped the blanket tighter around the angel’s shoulders. He felt sick. He wanted this fixed, wanted to get his angel back to the bunker, resting, and maybe more. Their relationship was morphing into something more than friends. That was pretty certain when checking said fever he pressed lips to his brow and Cas was searching for his hand, clutching, threading their fingers. He could tell Cas was scared and it wasn’t the spell, it was Cas fighting the spell.

            They did, had her chained and ready to rid the spell.

            And then Cas was gone.

            It was just him and the angel in the warehouse, his eyes near bleeding and wild, tossing him from one end of the room to the other.

            Rowena was there, Sam in tow, murmuring words in Latin and Cas collapsed, still looking just as sweaty, feverish and broken as before, but his eyes were clear. Eyes so clear and blue. So distracted by the change, Rowena was escaping.

            But Dean didn’t care, nothing mattered, only thing that mattered was Cas. He had to be okay because the intended attack ceased.

            What he didn’t expect was wings. Fluffed out and sprouting from Cas’ shoulders, his body hunched to the floor and panting.

            “Cas!” he slid to the floor, forgetting his own injuries from the fists to his face, “You okay? Sweetheart talk to me!”

            Cas’ worried and pained gaze met his own, “M-My grace…it depleted me I-I couldn’t keep them at bay…I’m so ashamed.”

            “Cas,” Dean shook his head, cupping Cas’ face in both hands before kissing one cheek, “Stop it, let’s go home. You need rest like nobody’s business.”

 

            Dean huffed loudly, applying ice to his severely swollen jaw and Cas looked as close to normal as he could be, black tuffs of feathers poofing with each strained exhale, “Dean, let me heal you.”

            “No,” Dean snapped, “You’re not wasting anymore of your grace on my sorry ass.”

            “I want to,” Cas countered, moving forward and Dean caught his wrist in one hand.

            “I said no,” he growled, “I deserve this, I almost killed you Cas and then you went through this.” instead of throwing away the hand clutched in his own he brought knuckles to his bruised lips, “I deserved this.”

            Cas swallowed roughly, Adam’s apple bobbing, “No you didn’t, you were under the influence of the Mark, as I was under the influence of a spell, does that not count for something?!”

            “I deserve this,” Dean said again, pressing the ice pack to his face and wincing.

            “I think I’m gonna hit the hay,” Sam announced, his expression pained and concerned, “Will you guys cut it out with the macho shit and just get some rest?”

            “I will take care of things,” Cas snapped, rounding the table and pulling up a chair in front of Dean, “Go to bed Sam.”

            Sam didn’t question and left.

            “You are feeling guilt, well, I am taking charge,” he leaned forward and the brush of grace was like a good stiff drink, all the pain melted away and he felt too warm.

            “Damnitt Cas I said no!” Dean countered.

            “I will not have you hurting for no good reason, and it is that, no good reason,” Cas huffed, plump lips pursed, “You didn’t mean to hurt me. But I am hurt.”

            Dean completely deflated, “Cas…”

            “It has been too much,” Cas sighed, shaking his head, “I-I do not want to re-experience when I became human. I can’t do that again.”

            “Cas, honey no,” Dean moved forward, inwardly thankful his face and head wasn’t pounding anymore, “I would never do that to you again and I’m so sorry it happened in the first place you gotta know that.”

            “I know,” Cas interrupted, head bowed, “But I still fear it,” his wings fluttered restlessly, poofing, if that were even a word, “I am highly vulnerable right now. I could not properly defend myself if attacked.”

            Dean scooted closer, cradling Cas’ face in both hands, “Let’s go to bed, you need rest, I can see it plain as day and you ain’t moving until I say so. You’re wrecked from all this…I’m not screwing up again.”

            Cas nodded minutely, allowing Dean to wrap an arm around his waist and lead him into the bedroom, “Dean…would you still…want me if I were human?”

            The breath in Dean’s lungs expelled, his heart pounding, “Cas, what kind of question is that? Of course I would why…”

            “Because I’m useful as an angel…when I’m not…you’re left taking care of me….”

            Dean maneuvered him to the bed, cradling his face once more, before he spoke he pressed their lips together with purpose, “I love you,” he started, pulse escalating with the admission, “You are not here, or with me, because we think you’re useful or not useful. You got that? You’re here and I fight for you because I love you.”

            Cas’ bottom lip began to shake, his eyes scrunching up, “You love me?”

            “Of course I do and I’m a dick and can never say it out loud as often as I should. Castiel you are the best of us. You make me a better _me_ , fuck, you make Sammy better. You’re selfless and always worried about someone else.” he took a deep needed breath, “Lay back honey, lay back.”

            “My wings, they…they hurt,” Cas grimaced.

            “Okay, that’s okay, what can I do?” Dean asked, already working on removing his clothes, weird thing, they passed right through the wings like some ethereal component. Sure enough he had him half naked.

            “There are a few feathers out of place, it’s uncomfortable, it’s,” he swallowed roughly, “It’s a very intimate act and I know we have shared kisses but we have never…made this deeper than simple affection.”

            “I’ll do whatever you want Cas,” Dean interrupted, “You get that right? You’re it for me sweetheart. I’m here 100%.”

            Cas bit his already swollen bottom lip, “You would? I-I mean you are?”

            “100%” he stated sternly, “Let’s get you undressed, into the tub, I can do that there right? These need washing, so does the rest of you.”

            Cas nodded, eyes looking far too wet.

            “We’ll go slow, if it’s too much you tell me, alright?” Dean said, and Cas was nodding, “Okay, come on, the bunker has these huge ass tubs, perfect for this.”

            He led the angel into the washroom and started up the tub, soon enough hot water was pouring into the aged porcelain. He turned to Cas and without asking began to undress him, “I don’t know how this works but it’s pretty cool clothes can just like, glide through your feathers.”

            “They’re both ethereal and physical, it is strange I know,” he frowned.

            “Hey,” Dean said, shaking his head, “Don’t do that, don’t look ashamed,” he winked, “Sexy as hell if you ask me. Let’s get you cleaned up and I’ll think about relaxing you.”

            It did not go unnoticed that Cas’ wings shuddered, ruffled and vibrated like a flustered bird might.

            “You like that?” Dean grinned.

            Cas grunted but stayed silent.

            “Okay into the hot water, it’ll do you good.”

            Dean stayed at the head of the tub and without asking wetted Cas’ hair down and began massaging shampoo into his scalp, “You wanna lean forward so I can get your wings?”

            Cas did as told, hugged his knees and his coal black wings fluttered over the sides of the porcelain, “Any kind of wings 101 I need to know about?”

            “Just straighten the crooked feathers, also, there is a gland at the base of my wings that will help smooth them out,” Cas panted.

            Dean did as told, what he didn’t expect was Cas damn near shaking, gasping and it was as if he were holding back groans.

            “Angel boy, this feel good?”

            “Mpphf,” Cas spat.

            “English?”

            “Too good, feels too good, my apologies. I-I know we have not been this close and ah!” Cas cried out when Dean crooked his fingers at the thickest apex of his right wing.

            “Is that a bad thing?”

            Cas gasped, sounding more like a sob, “Dean…I cannot ask you…of this…”

            “Of what?” Dean asked once more, stroking the same spot, “This a g-spot? I’m all in…”

            To Dean’s horror Cas was crying, “It’s more than that.”

            “What Cas, what?”  
            “It’s a bond, if we were to be intimate in this moment it would be permanent and I’m not sure you want that.”

            Dean abandoned his touching to stroke Cas’ cheeks, run fingers through his hair, “What do you mean by that?”

            “We would be bonded,” Cas cried, unable to hide his tears, “You do not want that.”

            “Who says that?” Dean countered, his voice deep and stern, “I want you Castiel. You’re my everything. You’re it. So if you’re game? So am I.”

            Cas’ soft sob was not unheard, “You would let me claim you? You know my meaning?”

            “Fucking hell yeah sweetheart. I’m all yours.” Dean growled, kissing his angel’s mouth, “I’m tired of screwing around I want you, body and soul. All of you.”

            “Dean…” Cas murmured so softly in awe Dean almost didn’t hear him.

            “Let me finish this up and we’re getting right to this, bedroom after bath,” Dean spoke firmly. By the time he’d finished straightening out the remaining bent feathers and rinsing Cas’ hair, he himself was shaking.

            He was thankful that Sam had gone to bed early because only allowed the draping of a towel over his waist and it dropped at the doorway as soon as they breached his room.

            And then the angel was on him, dark feathers wrapped around and tickling his naked torso, he wasn’t even sure when he was rendered naked. It didn’t matter. Slick and warm fingers were tentatively at his entrance, “Do it,” he commanded and then he was penetrated with a loud ‘Ah!”

            “Dean are you alright?” Cas gasped.

            “Y-Yeah a little much but I’m okay just go slow, oh fuck,” he groaned when a second finger entered him, “I love you Cas.”

            “I love you too, Dean, oh Dean,” Cas cried, he crooked his fingers and Dean thought he might sky rocket off the bed. Yes, he’d been with a man, but THIS man loved him and it was everything.

            One more finger and he was out of his mind, “Cas you gotta…”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes!” he plunged both sets of fingers into the angel’s feathers and Cas’ body almost seemed electrocuted.

            “Too much!” Cas cried, “Too much oh, oh,”

            Dean let up and didn’t clutch, only caressed, “Shhh, angel it’s okay, shhhh, breathe.” the onslaught of pleasure was blinding, “You’re okay, you’re okay.”

            He lost the ability to speak when Cas was finally entering him, Cas’ breathing had leveled some but Dean felt as though he were hyperventilating. There was a warm vibration encompassing his body and for a moment he could only see bright lights.

            They both climaxed with fervor as Cas took Dean in his hand, so lovingly teasing the slit of his cock with one thumb, all the while kissing his neck and sucking hickies as if there were no tomorrow.

            Dean couldn’t catch his breath, Cas, however went dead silent.

            “Cas, sweetheart, you okay?” Dean huffed against the damp flesh of his neck.

            “I thought I felt dead under the influence of the spell….as if I wanted to die, as if I were going to die, and it almost didn’t matter,” he was suddenly sobbing, “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…”

            “Baby no,” Dean tugged him forward, they were still joined but he couldn’t care less, “Everything you have gone thought it’s my fault. All of it…it’s my fault…”

            “I have only ever wanted you…” Cas cried, finally pulling out of Dean’s body, “I’m sorry…”

            “Don’t apologize,” Dean spat, only momentarily feeling pain, “Breathe honey, breathe, it’s okay. Everything you’ve been through…you need time and I’m gonna give you that. Stay here.”

            He moved from the bed and into the bathroom, he cleaned himself up and then returned to the bed with a damp cloth, he lovingly cleaned Cas’ abdomen of fluids and then tossed it sideways on the floor.

            “You’re tired, exhausted, and you’re gonna rest. If I have to tie you to the bed with those same cuffs I will fucking do it, you hear me? You’re resting.” he shimmied back onto the bed and tugged Cas close to his side, gathering blankets around both of them, “I love you, so much.”

            “I love you too,” Cas croaked, for the first time that evening his feathers went completely lax and limp around his human, “I do.”

            “I do too, now sleep, close your eyes, for now? This time I’m watching after you.”

           

            True to his word, he said no to hunts the next two weeks and never left Cas’ side. Things weren’t perfect by any means. Cas had nightmares, sleeping hours at a time, and with his grace low Dean had to force him to eat. But the difference from any other time, he held him as he cried, coaxed him out of bed to take walks around the wooded paths around the bunker, and made every meal that Cas had loved as a human. On good days they made love long into the night, making Sam grumble at them the next morning.

            He would not fail his angel again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! :) Us writers live for reviews :)


End file.
